Zero (Mega Man X)
Summary Dr. Wily's magnum opus, Zero was created to surpass Mega Man and Bass in every way and succeeded in that aspect. However, his cognitive programming had a fatal flaw that rendered him wild and uncontrollable, forcing Wily to seal Zero away along with the original Maverick Virus. Upon his discovery far in the future, Zero attacked dozens of Maverick Hunters before nearly defeating Sigma one-on-one and was only defeated after Sigma punched the gem on Zero's helmet after it began to glow with a "W" shape. Afterward, both Zero and Sigma were infected with the Virus. However, while Sigma went rogue, Zero became a high-ranking Maverick Hunter and ironically enough the best friend of Dr. Light's ultimate creation Mega Man X. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name:: Zero Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Several Hundred Years Old (created at the end of the Classic Continuity and survived to the Zero continuity 300 years later) Classification: Maverick Hunter, Robot (Pre-Reploid automaton with free will) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Time Manipulation, Duplication, Invulnerabilty (With Giga Attacks), Elemental Manipulation, (can imbue the Z-Saber with various elements as well as his own body in the Mega Man Zero continuity), Immunity to computer virus based attacks, Can render himself completely invulnerable in Awakening Mode Attack Potency: Large Star Level+ (On par with X) | At least Large Star Level+ (Defeated Omega and Dark Elf after they fused) Speed: Massively FTL (On par with X, can outrun black hole attacks) with Massively FTL+ travel speed viateleporters | Massively FTL+ '(Fought on par with Dark Elf wielders) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (much stronger than either Mega Man or Proto Man, who lifted up a mountain fortress) | At least Class G+ (much stronger than his first form) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ | At least Class XTJ+ Durability: Large Star Level+ (Survived attacks from Lumine) | At least Large Star level+ (Magnitudes stronger than his Mega Man X era self, tanked hits from end of series Dr. Weil and Dark Elf wielders) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High (Only collapsed after fighting Mavericks for an entire year straight without maintenance or rest while traveling through harsh desert and avoiding or disarming members of the Neo Arcadian army), but can be slowed down with continuous damage Range: At least several dozen meters with projectiles, possibly much higher. Virtually omnidirectional with Rakukouha, Messenkou, and Rekkoha. Standard Equipment: 'The Z-Saber and the Z-Buster | Z-Saber and the Buster Shot, Other weapons include the Shield Boomerang, Triple Rod, Chain Rod, Recoil Rod, and the Zero Knuckle. 'Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience and an experienced leader and hunter. A master infiltrator (leader of the 0th Shinobi Corp) and the foremost swordsman amongst the Maverick Hunters as well as a skilled marksman. Cool-headed and taciturn, he rarely loses his composure and always finds a way to achieve victory. Weaknesses: Mentioning Iris is a sore spot for him | None Notable A list of his weaponry: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Zero%27s_weaponry Notable Attacks and Techniques * Learning System: Similarly to X and his Variable Weapon System, Zero is able to gain access to new attacks by defeating foes in combat. Unlike X, Zero rarely copies the attacks of his opponents but instead creates new attacks based on his opponent's affinities. For example, defeating Web Spider allowed Zero to develop the Rajingeki, a powerful stab with the Z-Saber that's charged with electricity. Due to the fact that these tend to be sword techniques inherent to Zero rather than copied weapons, the majority of them do not require additional Weapon Energy and thus can be used as often as Zero likes. * Dark Hold: A weapon copied from Dark Dizzy, Zero freezes time around him, slowing all foes and opposing projectiles to a standstill, leaving Zero free to attack as he pleases. * Rakukouha (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): '''Zero charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. The two attacks are virtually identical except for the fact that the Rakukouha deals more damage per projectile while the Messenkou hits additional times on top of being completely unblockable. He is also able to use a stronger version called '''Shin Messenkou (True Destroying Glint) which sends a wave of larger projectiles vertically to the ceiling instead. * Rekkoha (Rending Light Supremacy): Similarly to the Rakukouha and Messenkou, Zero charges up energy in his fist before slamming the ground, causing extremely damaging beams of light to erupt all around him, destroying all but the strongest of foes instantly. At his strongest he can use this attack infinitely, only with a brief pause in between attacks. * Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei (Cleaving in a Single Strike: Phantasm Zero): Zero leaps into the air with a spin before launching a massive wave of energy that is nearly impossible to dodge. It is powerful enough to destroy X in one shot even with the protection of the Ultimate Armor. When in his "Awakened" form he can fire this attack infinitely while remaining completely invulnerable to any attack, rendering the fight unwinnable. He can fire up to two of these per swing in a slight fan pattern, causing the waves to separate and cover a wider area. Key: Mega Man X Era (Base/Black Zero) | Mega Man Zero Era (Base) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users